


The Knowing of Love: Missing Moments

by Lsafor



Series: The Knowing of Love [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Interlude, Missing Moments, Now That You Know, little do you know
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsafor/pseuds/Lsafor
Summary: Un ensemble d'OSs situé dans l'univers de "Little Do You Know" et "Now That You Know" qui recenseront tous les "missing moment" des deux histoires principales (moments du passé, du présent et, pourquoi pas, du futur...)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: The Knowing of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/605443





	1. Chapter 1

Plus de cinq minutes étaient passées depuis qu’Albert, le maitre d’hôtel du manoir des Woods, avait donné à Lexa le courrier qui lui était destiné. Cinq minutes qu’elle avait pris l’enveloppe qu’il lui avait tendue lorsqu’elle était rentrée de sa journée au lycée. Cinq minutes qu’elle demeurait immobile dans le grand hall d’entrée à la fixer.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le blason qui figurait en haut à gauche de l’enveloppe et elle sentit son cœur s’accélérer un peu plus. D’excitation? D’appréhension? Elle ne savait pas.

Ce qu’elle savait, c’était qu’elle venait de recevoir une lettre de l’université de Columbia et qu’elle tenait surement son avenir entre ses doigts.

Et elle était morte de trouille.

Seulement un mois s’était écoulé depuis sa rentrée des classes en dernière année de lycée et elle savait parfaitement qu’il était encore trop tôt pour recevoir des lettres d’admissions. Et pourtant elle tenait une lettre de la fac qu’elle convoitait le plus et elle ne savait pas si le fait qu’elle soit arrivée aussi tôt était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Mais peut-être que ce n’était pas ça, peut-être qu’il s’agissait là seulement de simples brochures d’informations et qu’elle était en train de se monter la tête pour rien.

Ou peut-être qu’il s’agissait d’un refus et qu’elle était condamnée à aller là où ses parents lui diraient d’aller. À Harvard ou Stanford ou une autre des universités les plus prestigieuses du pays où son dossier scolaire seul ne suffirait pas à la faire rentrer. Pas comme à Columbia, où elle savait qu’elle avait ses chances d’y accéder sans l’aide de son nom.

Elle avait un très bon dossier scolaire, surement un des meilleurs de l’école. Mais l’absence d’activités extra-scolaires était loin de jouer en sa faveur et elle le savait pertinemment. Cependant, si elle voulait réellement réussir à intégrer une très bonne université sans jouer de son nom, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer que cette absence d’activité était due au fait que ses parents préféraient la voir passer tout son temps libre au siège de Woods & Co. Alors oui, elle savait que ses chances d’intégrer Stanford ou Harvard, ou même Yale, étaient minimes mais elle s’en fichait complètement.

Elle voulait Columbia. Par-dessus tout.

Parce que l’université la faisait rêver. Parce que _New-York_ la faisait rêver.

Parce que Raven et Octavia y allaient. Parce que ses cousins étaient là-bas.

Et aussi et surtout, parce qu’elle se trouverait à plus de quatre mille kilomètres de ses parents. À plus de quatre mille kilomètres de cette sensation d’étouffement qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle se confrontait à leurs décisions, à leurs attentes. Elle savait qu’elle ne serait pas vraiment libre, même à New-York, mais elle pourrait respirer. Et c’était surement ce qu’elle attendait le plus de cette lettre.

La possibilité de pouvoir enfin respirer.

Il était donc temps de savoir ce qu’il en était.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit délicatement l’enveloppe et en sortit la lettre qu’elle déploya d’une main légèrement tremblante. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les mots qui s’y trouvaient mais il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires à son cerveau pour intégrer ce qu’ils disaient réellement. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait réussi.

Bon, il ne s’agissait que d’une pré-admission, une promesse de pouvoir intégrer l’université si ses résultats restaient identiques, mais elle avait réussi.

D’elle-même.

Et si elle s’écoutait, elle en sauterait de joie. Littéralement.

Mais la crainte de se faire surprendre par un des employés de maison – ou pire, ses parents – l’amena à se retenir et elle se contenta de laisser échapper un petit rire joyeux avant de s’efforcer de retrouver un minimum de contenance et un visage impassible. Elle devait l’annoncer à ses parents, elle _voulait_ leur annoncer, et elle ne pouvait le faire en trépignant d’excitation. Ce n’était pas digne d’une Woods.

Mais malgré tout, elle ne put empêcher son sourire de subsister. Alors elle abandonna l’idée de le perdre et s’avança dans le hall jusqu’aux immenses escaliers qui menaient aux étages. Elle grimpa les marches deux par deux jusqu’au hall du 1er et ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour se diriger d’un pas bondissant en direction du bureau de son père. Elle savait qu’elle trouverait ses deux parents là-bas. Après tout, c’était l’endroit où ils adoraient s’enfermer les rares fois où ils étaient présents. Et aujourd’hui, ils étaient présents.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration, perdit légèrement son sourire et toqua doucement. La voix de son père lança un « entrez » qui l’amena à actionner doucement la poignée de la porte pour l’ouvrir et pénétrer à l’intérieur de la pièce. Sa mère était assise à sa place habituelle sur l’un des canapés qui se trouvaient face au bureau de son père derrière lequel se tenait ce dernier. Ils lui lancèrent tous les deux un regard furtif avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu’ils faisaient, ce qui voulait dire pour sa mère lire ce qui semblait être plusieurs rapports et pour son père, signer une multitude de documents qui s’étalait devant lui dans de nombreux dossiers différents.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette tenue? demanda M. Woods sans lever les yeux vers elle.

Lexa baissa les yeux vers le jean délavé et la chemise à carreaux qu’elle portait et se demanda comment il avait pu les remarquer alors qu’il ne l’avait regardé qu’une fraction de seconde. Elle se retrouva donc à grimacer avant de répondre d’une voix qu’elle s’efforça de garder neutre:

\- Je rentre du lycée et je ne peux pas vraiment m’habiller autrement là-bas…

\- Tu te changeras avant le diner, intima simplement son père en réponse.

Lexa acquiesça et vit du coin de l’œil sa mère lui lancer un regard perçant en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour rejoindre cette école publique, déclara-t-elle d’un ton légèrement désapprobateur. Elle ne t’a rien apporté hormis ces nouvelles fréquentations douteuses…

Lexa savait qu’elle parlait de Raven et Octavia et serra des dents pour s’empêcher de les défendre immédiatement. Elle savait que ça ne lui apporterait rien de plus qu’un nouveau conflit avec ses parents et elle n’en avait aucune envie. Surtout qu’elle savait pertinemment que si elle leur tenait tête, ils avaient le pouvoir de réellement l’empêcher de les voir. Et pour l’instant, hormis évoquer leur désaccord à chaque fois qu’ils en avaient l’occasion, ils la laissaient tranquille. Et c’était exactement ce qu’elle voulait. Elle se contenta donc de déglutir sa colère naissante et répondit calmement à sa mère le même argument qu’elle avait donné deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu’elle avait réussi à les convaincre de la laisser fréquenter Malibu High au lieu de l’école privée et prétentieuse qu’elle fréquentait depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Parce que c’est une bonne chose pour la notoriété de notre famille de me voir évoluer dans une école publique, déclara-t-elle donc. Surtout pour l’université…

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de toutes les recherches qu’elle avait fait à la fin de ses années collège pour prouver à ses parents que la laisser étudier dans un lycée public serait beaucoup plus judicieux pour eux que de la faire évoluer dans une école privée, aussi prestigieuse qu’elle pouvait l’être. Parce qu’ils montreraient que la réussite de leur fille, celle qui représentait leur succession, n’avait aucun lien avec un quelconque avantage lié à son nom ou à son argent. Elle leur avait prouvé par tous les moyens – elle avait même fait intervenir Titus, le conseiller de son père – qu’avec d’excellents résultats, son parcours serait beaucoup plus impressionnant si elle réussissait par ses propres moyens. Et elle avait parfaitement eu conscience qu’en suivant ce chemin, les choses seraient beaucoup plus difficiles. Elle avait dû travailler de manière beaucoup plus acharnée, beaucoup plus autonome, pour atteindre la perfection qu’on attendait d’elle. Mais elle avait été prête à l’accepter si cela voulait dire qu’elle pouvait quitter son ancienne école et, par conséquent, les autres personnes qui l’occupaient. Autres personnes qui en apparence étaient comme elle, riches, héritiers, mais qui étaient en réalité complètement différents.

Elle avait voulu se sentir normale et avait donc accepté de se donner corps et âme pour atteindre l’excellence si ça lui permettait d’y arriver. Et après les deux ans qui venaient de passer, après avoir rencontré Octavia puis Raven, elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d’avoir suivi son instinct.

Et aujourd’hui, elle allait enfin pouvoir montrer à ses parents qu’ils avaient eu raison de lui faire confiance. Parce qu’elle avait réussi à être acceptée dans une des meilleures universités du monde.

La simple pensée de la lettre qu’elle tenait encore fermement dans sa main la fit inconsciemment sourire et elle se retrouva à s’éclaircir la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- En parlant d’université, déclara-t-elle doucement. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Columbia. Une pré-admission…

Elle leva sa main pour leur montrer l’enveloppe qu’elle tenait mais ne reçut en réponse que des regards indifférents. Elle avait été loin de s’attendre à une explosion de joie ou des félicitations enjoués mais elle ne s’était pas attendue à une apathie pareille. Et pourtant c’était exactement ce qu’elle lisait dans les yeux de son père qui s’étaient enfin levés vers elle.

\- Et concernant Harvard ou Stanford? demanda-t-il. Tu as eu des retours?

Le sentiment de déception au creux de la poitrine de Lexa s’accentua considérablement et elle dû serrer la mâchoire pour se retenir de le montrer alors que son poing se referma un peu plus autour de la lettre qu’elle tenait toujours.

\- Non, s’efforça-t-elle de répondre. 

Elle regarda son père pousser un petit soupir déçu avant d’échanger un regard avec sa mère. Le genre de regard qui, à chaque fois qu’elle les voyait se l’échanger, avait le don de la faire se sentir médiocre et insuffisante.

\- C’est mauvais signe, déclara M. Woods en reportant son attention sur sa fille, une absence de réponse est une réponse en elle-même.

\- Je sais, répondit Lexa d’une voix à peine audible. Mais Columbia a répondu favorablement…

 _Pourquoi ça ne vous suffit pas?_ se retint-elle d’ajouter. Et pourtant son cœur lui criait de leur demander, de les supplier de lui apporter une explication qui ne le briserait pas un peu plus. Mais, comme à son habitude depuis des années maintenant, elle érigea les barrières qu’elle avait construites autour de lui et l’ignora en continuant de fixer ses parents, son père plus particulièrement.

\- Il n’y a rien de bien glorieux à ça, finit-il par répondre d’un ton plein de condescendance. Il ne s’agit que de Columbia…

\- Qui fait tout de même partie de la _Ivy League_ et qui est une des meilleures universités du monde, défendit Lexa.

Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle prenait la peine de le faire alors qu’il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit une cause perdue d’avance. Comme à chaque fois avec son père. Ce qui se révéla vrai lorsque ce dernier rétorqua:

\- Elle reste tout de même médiocre face à Stanford ou Harvard. Mais, comme toujours, la médiocrité ne semble pas te déranger…

Lexa eut l’impression que la pique s’était matérialisée en un objet solide et l’avait frappée en pleine poitrine, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Elle s’efforça de prendre une profonde inspiration par le nez et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle fut devancée par sa mère qui décida d’intervenir.

\- Rien n’est perdu, tenta-t-elle de positiver, nous pourrions toujours appeler le Doyen de Stanford et –

\- Non, l’interrompit Lexa.

Le mot était sorti beaucoup plus sèchement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, ce qui l’amena à marquer une légère pause avant de poursuivre.

\- Nous étions d’accord pour dire que le plus judicieux était que vous n’interveniez surtout pas, leur dit-elle d’une voix qu’elle garda la plus impassible possible.

Elle les regarda tour à tour et ajouta:

\- Si nous voulons garder un minimum de crédibilité et poursuivre notre tactique qui consiste à montrer que ma place en tant que successeur est légitime et méritée, il faut que je fasse mes preuves de moi-même et vous le savez…

Elle détesta chaque mot qu’elle prononça parce que, comme toujours, chaque décision qui était prise la concernant n’était qu’une stratégie mise en place pour le bien de « l’empire Woods ».

Comme toujours, la seule chose qui comptait c’était ce qu’elle représentait et non pas ce qu’elle était…

\- Elle a raison, déclara M. Woods à l’adresse de son épouse. Il s’agit de la meilleure stratégie à suivre, même Titus est d’accord… Et ça, ajouta-t-il cette fois-ci à l’adresse de Lexa, montre que malgré tout, tu raisonnes exactement comme je le fais…

Elle vit une lueur de fierté dans l’œil de son père et s’en sentit légèrement nauséeuse. Parce que ce n’était pas son accomplissement qui l’avait rendu fier, c’était son raisonnement. Un raisonnement «digne d’une Woods».

Mais, contrairement à quelques années plus tôt, où une version plus naïve d’elle n’aurait pas supportée d’entendre qu’elle pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à ses parents, aujourd’hui elle avait fini par l’accepter. Elle avait même appris à l’utiliser à son avantage lorsqu’il le fallait.

Et ce simple fait montrait que, même si elle détestait cette idée, son père avait raison.

Quoi qu’elle puisse en penser, elle était une véritable Woods…

\- Et donc nous ne ferons rien? questionna Mme Woods.

\- Non, confirma son époux. Nous attendrons d’avoir les réponses de Stanford et d’Harvard et si elles sont négatives comme je le pense, alors nous nous contenterons de Columbia.

Il reporta son regard perçant sur Lexa et ajouta:

\- Bien sûr, il va de soi que tes résultats n’en seront que plus remarquables…

\- Bien sûr, répondit Lexa en s’efforçant de contrôler le sarcasme dans sa voix.

Elle opina légèrement de la tête et, tout en continuant de cacher du mieux qu’elle pouvait la sensation désagréable qui avait envahi ses entrailles, elle poursuivit:

\- Je ne vais pas vous divertir plus longtemps de votre travail…

Son père se contenta d’acquiescer avant de reporter son attention sur les dossiers qui se trouvaient devant lui. Lexa le fixa quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui, elle, continuait de la regarder. Elle déglutit la boule qui se trouvait dans sa gorge, lui adressa un dernier signe de tête et tourna les talons pour quitter le bureau.

Ses pas se firent légèrement précipités mais, sentant une sensation de suffocation l’envahir, elle ne chercha pas à les contrôler et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce au plus vite.

Elle se retrouva de l’autre côté de la porte, le souffle légèrement haletant, et se demanda pendant de longues secondes où était passée la joie qui l’avait envahie lorsqu’elle avait ouvert sa lettre. À cette pensée, ses yeux se baissèrent vers son poing toujours fermé autour de l’enveloppe. Elle le desserra et, lorsqu’elle se retrouva à fixer la feuille complètement froissée, le poids qui se trouvait au creux de sa poitrine devint beaucoup plus lourds, lui donnant l’impression d’étouffer un peu plus.

Elle avait besoin de sortir d’ici. Elle avait besoin d’évacuer ce mélange de sentiments qui la submergeait et qu’elle n’arrivait pas à contrôler.

Alors, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre, se déshabilla d’un geste agité et enfila une des tenues de sport qu’elle mettait lors de ses footings. Puis, sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle sortit du suffocant manoir familial.

Cependant, au moment où elle arriva à l’extérieur, elle ne se dirigea pas comme à son habitude en direction du parc de la résidence qui faisait office de jardin et dont l’immensité lui suffisait pour ses joggings. Elle s’avança jusqu’au portail arrière qui donnait sur l’océan et, dès qu’elle le passa et qu’elle se retrouva les pieds dans le sable, elle commença à trottiner en direction du bord de la plage pour la longer, un peu plus vite à chacun de ses pas, jusqu’à atteindre une allure forcenée. Et malgré la difficulté supplémentaire qu’apportait le sol instable, elle conserva le même rythme, sentant sa rage la quitter au fur et à mesure que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus haletant et ses jambes de plus en plus douloureuses.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle se retrouva sur le chemin du retour, alors que l’aiguille de sa montre avait presque fait un tour complet et qu’elle n’était plus qu’à quelques centaines de mètres de chez elle, qu’elle se retrouva incapable de continuer plus longtemps. Les poumons en feu, elle s’arrêta et posa ses mains sur ses genoux alors que sa respiration était complètement effrénée. Elle ferma les yeux, prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et fini par se redresser. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là qu’elle tourna son regard pour la première fois vers l’océan et qu’elle se retrouva face à la vision pittoresque du soleil qui se couchait.

C’était magnifique. À couper le souffle. Mais pas suffisant pour alléger le poids douloureux toujours présent dans sa poitrine. Et elle réalisa à ce moment-là qu’elle pouvait courir des milliers de kilomètres, elle n’arriverait jamais à y échapper.

Pas tant qu’elle continuerait d’espérer.

Et peut-être que résidait là son véritable problème; dans cet espoir débile qu’elle entretenait malgré-elle alors qu’elle savait pertinemment à quoi s’en tenir. Mais elle ne pouvait arrêter d’espérer, jour après jour, qu’elle arriverait à atteindre la perfection que ses parents attendaient d’elle et qu’ils se montreraient enfin fiers de l’avoir en tant que fille. Elle savait que c’était naïf et stupide.

Mais elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher…

\- Ça c’est ce qu’on peut appeler un footing intense, lança une voix derrière elle, l’amenant à sursauter violemment.

Lexa fit volte-face et lança un regard autour d’elle jusqu’à ce qu’il se pose sur la personne qui venait de parler et qui était assise sur le sol de la cabane de maître-nageur devant laquelle elle venait de s’arrêter. Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées oppressantes qu’elle n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il y avait quelqu’un. Et lorsqu’elle reconnut de qui il s’agissait, elle sentit son cœur s’emballer pour une toute autre raison que le footing qu’elle venait de faire.

\- Clarke, prononça-t-elle en guise de salut.

La nommée, qui avait ses lèvres pincées pour s’empêcher de rire, lui adressa un petit signe de la main et répondit:

\- Désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

Lexa sentit ses joues chauffer d’embarras et espéra que Clarke mettrait leur rougeur sur le compte du sport qu’elle venait de faire.

\- Non – je – ‘fin…

Elle s’interrompit, ne sachant quoi vraiment répondre, et glissa une main mal-à-l’aise dans sa queue de cheval, toujours sous le regard amusé de Clarke.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle abruptement et grimaça presque immédiatement lorsqu’elle s’en rendit compte.

Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de tenter de rectifier sa rudesse car Clarke lui répondit presque immédiatement.

\- Je voulais dessiner le coucher du soleil et j’ai trouvé cette cabane qui offrait la vue parfaite pour, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant d’un geste hésitant la feuille de dessin qu’elle tenait dans ses mains. Désolée, je ne savais pas que c’était un coin que tu fréquentais, je peux m’en aller si tu veux…

Son sourire avait complètement disparu et sa voix était légèrement nerveuse. Et lorsqu’elle l’a vit commencer à se redresser, Lexa sentit un mélange de déception et de culpabilité l’envahir.

\- Non! s’empressa-t-elle de s’exclamer.

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa d’un regard confus, comme si elle n’arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre ses agissements, ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer l’embarras de Lexa.

Elle n’avait aucun droit d’interroger Clarke sur les raisons qui faisaient qu’elle se trouvait là. Ce n’était pas de sa faute si elle avait complètement occulté le fait que les Griffin étaient ses voisins et qu’il y avait donc de grandes chances qu’elle la croise dans le coin. Mais elle avait été prise complètement au dépourvu. Elle ne s’était pas du tout attendue à la voir en cet instant précis alors qu’elle avait passé une nouvelle journée à l’éviter à l’école.

Elle savait que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se montrait désagréable avec Clarke depuis qu’elle était arrivée à Malibu et que c’était complètement injuste alors qu’elle n’avait rien fait d’autre que se montrer chaleureuse et amicale à son égard.

Mais cette fille avait le don de la déstabiliser.

Et Lexa n’en avait pas l’habitude. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’avoir quelqu’un dans sa vie qui avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens avec un simple regard, ô combien ses yeux pouvaient être magnifiques.

Et pourtant, c’était exactement l’effet que lui faisait Clarke. Clarke qui n’était là que depuis seulement un mois et qui continuait de causer en elle toutes sortes de sensations qu’elle n’aimait pas du tout. Donc oui, elle se retrouvait souvent à agir comme une idiote quand elle était à proximité d’elle. Ce qui faisait qu’elle s’était retrouvée à l’éviter comme la peste.

Sauf que c’était de plus en plus difficile, parce qu’en plus d’être magnifique, cette fille était agréable et drôle et intelligente et que Raven et Octavia étaient complètement dingues d’elle. Et Lexa savait qu’elle ne pouvait continuer de se comporter comme elle le faisait, ce que lui avait clairement fait comprendre Raven qui lui avait dit « d’arrêter d’agir comme un ado de 15 ans plein d’hormones et de se ressaisir!». Alors oui, elle n’avait aucune intention de continuer de se montrer désagréable avec une personne qui était loin de le mériter.

Elle s’éclaircit donc la gorge pour tenter de retrouver un minimum de contenance et s’efforça de parler de manière beaucoup plus avenante lorsqu’elle reprit la parole.

\- Non reste, souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas –

Elle s’interrompit de nouveau et soupira en glissant une main frustrée sur son visage avant de reporter son attention sur Clarke.

\- Je suis désolée… répéta-t-elle simplement.

Ce qui sembla largement suffire à Clarke qui lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant avant d’acquiescer doucement. Lexa regarda autour d’elle, incertaine, puis, contre son meilleur jugement qui lui disait d’en rester là, de souhaiter une bonne soirée à la blonde et de s’en aller, elle s’avança d’un geste hésitant vers la cabane, monta la rampe et continua jusqu’à se retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres de Clarke. Puis, sous le regard surpris de cette dernière qui ne l’avait pas quittée des yeux tout le long de son approche, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur de la cabane et s’assit à côté d’elle pour faire également face au coucher de soleil.

Un léger silence suivit durant lequel Clarke ne put détourner le regard du profil de la fille à côté d’elle. Cette fille mystérieuse qui était d’une beauté à couper le souffle. Une beauté que ses doigts trépignaient de pouvoir dessiner à chaque fois qu’elle la voyait. C’était d’ailleurs une des premières choses qu’elle avait immédiatement remarqué lors de leur première rencontre. Sa beauté presque chimérique.

Mais aujourd’hui, un mois après, Clarke réalisait que les attraits de déesse de Lexa n’étaient pas la seule chose qui l’amenait à être complètement obnubilée par elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle n’arrivait pas à l’expliquer mais elle avait envie de la connaître. Elle avait envie de savoir tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur elle. Elle éprouvait ce besoin presque viscéral de résoudre le mystère que représentait l’inatteignable Lexa Woods. 

Ce qui, si elle y réfléchissait réellement, était complètement ridicule. Toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient autour de Lexa et qui la dépeignaient comme étant une coureuse de jupon sans cœur ainsi que le comportement froid qu’elle avait à son égard devraient la pousser à rester loin d’elle.

Pourtant, malgré tout, elle n’arrivait pas s’y résoudre réellement. Parce qu’elle l’avait vu interagir avec Raven et Octavia, elle avait vu la manière dont ces dernières parlaient d’elle. Cette admiration, cette protection dont elles faisaient preuve à son égard. Et Clarke ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que cette antipathie dont faisait preuve Lexa n’était qu’une carapace et elle ne pouvait résister à l’envie de vouloir savoir ce qui se cachait en dessous.

Yep, Lexa la rendait curieuse. Mais Lexa lui donnait également l’impression de ne vouloir strictement rien à avoir à faire avec elle. Donc oui, elle était complètement surprise de la voir assise à côté d’elle, à même le sol de cette cabane de maître-nageur, en cet instant précis alors qu’elle s’était attendue à la voir reprendre sa course d’une seconde à l’autre pour éviter de continuer de lui parler.

Elle fut sortie brutalement de sa léthargie lorsqu’elle se retrouva plongée dans les magnifiques yeux de Lexa qui avait enfin eu le courage de les détourner de l’océan pour la regarder. Elles se fixèrent longuement jusqu’à ce que Lexa baisse le regard en direction des genoux de Clarke et esquisse un petit sourire.

\- Tu dessines? demanda-t-elle en faisant un petit signe de tête vers ses mains.

Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là que Clarke se souvint qu’elle tenait toujours la pochette à l’intérieur de laquelle elle mettait tous ses dessins. Elle reporta brusquement son regard dessus et sentit un immense embarras l’envahir lorsqu’elle réalisa que la feuille sur laquelle elle venait de dessiner était posée dessus et donc complètement visible.

\- Je peux? entendit-elle Lexa questionner d’une voix où l’hésitation était palpable, ce qui l’amena à lever de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

Elle la vit lui tendre une main timide, un petit sourire avenant sur les lèvres, et Clarke n’eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu’elle voulait. Elle reporta son regard sur son dessin et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, incertaine.

Elle n’avait jamais montré ses œuvres à quelqu’un d’autre que ses proches. Jamais. Elle avait toujours l’impression de montrer une partie d’elle, vulnérable et privée, lorsqu’elle le faisait et le simple fait de s’imaginer Lexa – Lexa qu’elle connaissait à peine et qu’elle continuait de trouver intimidante et déroutante – voir un de ses dessins avait le don de l’angoisser légèrement. Mais elle se retrouva tout de même à acquiescer doucement avant de le lui tendre.

Lexa attrapa la feuille délicatement, comme s’il s’agissait d’une chose précieuse et fragile, et la tint entre ses deux mains. Elle l’observa longuement et attentivement et Clarke sentit son appréhension croître à chaque seconde qui passait sans qu’elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. Son visage était impassible et ne montrait rien du tout et elle ne savait pas du tout s’il s’agissait d’une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Elle ne s’attendait pas à une pluie de compliments éloquents, elle n’était pas assez douée pour ça. Mais elle n’était pas sûre qu’elle arriverait à supporter si elle lui disait qu’elle n’aimait pas du tout…

 _Au pire, si elle n’aime pas, tu t’en fiche,_ la résonna la voix dans sa tête. _Elle n’est personne d’important…_

La boule au creux de sa poitrine lui indiqua clairement que ce n’était pas aussi facile. Mais elle tenta de l’ignorer et continua de fixer Lexa, attendant en retenant son souffle qu’elle se décide enfin à dire quelque chose.

\- Tu es vraiment douée, finit par souffler Lexa sans quitter le dessin des yeux.

Clarke ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un rire dépréciateur qui amena Lexa à lever les yeux vers elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Non vraiment, lui dit-elle lorsqu’elle comprit qu’elle avait du mal à la croire. La manière dont tu as joué avec les ombres et les couleurs…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes pour tourner son regard vers le véritable coucher de soleil face à elles.

\- Tu as su rester parfaitement fidèle au paysage mais tu y as apporté une touche complètement unique qui fait que même si on voulait le reproduire, je suis sûre qu’on n’y arriverait pas, poursuivit-elle d’un ton passionné. Et je trouve ça vraiment beau et poétique parce que ça rejoint un peu ce qu’on a devant nous… On a des coucher de soleil tous les jours, au même endroit, à la même heure, et pourtant chacun reste unique…

Elle esquissa un mince sourire en regardant de nouveau le soleil devant elle qui disparaissait de plus en plus à l’horizon. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réalisa que Clarke était restée silencieuse et sentit un léger malaise la gagner. Malaise qui s’intensifia lorsqu’elle tourna la tête vers elle et la vit la fixer avec un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Quoi? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit rictus gêné.

\- Personne n’a jamais essayé d’analyser mes dessins, lui répondit doucement Clarke. On m’a dit qu’ils étaient beaux, que j’étais douée, que j’avais du talent mais jamais plus… Et toi… toi, tu viens d’essayer de me dire pourquoi et… et personne ne l’avait jamais fait…

Elle grimaça devant son incapacité à être claire et à s’exprimer correctement mais Lexa interpréta sa réaction autrement et sentit un vent de panique l’envahir.

\- Oh… souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée si je t’ai offensée ou mise mal à l’aise, ce n’était vraiment pas mon but –

\- Non, non, la coupa Clarke en souriant. Ce n’est pas du tout le cas. Au contraire, ce que je voulais dire c’était que c’était vraiment attentionné de ta part. Je me sens flattée et honorée…

\- Tu devrais, répondit Lexa d’un ton plein de conviction.

Puis, lorsqu’elle réalisa la manière dont pouvait être interprétés ses mots, elle sentit ses joues la chauffer d’embarras et s’empressa de se corriger.

\- Non ‘fin, je – je ne voulais pas dire que tu devrais être flattée que je te dise ça _moi_! assura-t-elle. Je – c’était dit dans le sens où ton dessin est très beau et que tu es très douée et que tu mérites d’être complimentée!

Clarke la regarda grimacer en glissant une main mal-à-l’aise sur sa nuque et, la trouvant plus qu’adorable, elle ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu’il y a de drôle, grommela Lexa en faisant une petite moue boudeuse qui ne fit qu’accentuer la chaleur agréable que Clarke ressentait au creux de sa poitrine.

Cette dernière mit quelques secondes à répondre, trop occupée à l’étudier du regard et lorsqu’elle reprit la parole, toute trace d’amusement avait disparu.

\- Je n’arrive pas à te cerner, finit-elle par admettre.

Ne s’étant pas du tout attendu à cette réponse, Lexa fronça les sourcils, confuse.

\- Je suis quasi sûre que tu me détestes ou du moins que tu ne m’aimes pas, expliqua Clarke, et pourtant tu es là et tu es adorable avec moi et – et oui, je n’arrive vraiment pas à te cerner…

Elle ne savait pas d’où lui venait cet élan d’honnêteté mais lorsqu’elle vit Lexa détourner les yeux mal-à-l’aise, elle le regretta immédiatement. Elle s’attendit à la voir se lever d’une seconde à l’autre et s’en aller en lui demandant de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

Cependant, Lexa ne fit rien de tout ça et la prit de nouveau par surprise lorsqu’elle poussa un profond soupir avant de prononcer d’une voix à peine audible:

\- Je ne te déteste pas… C’est juste que…

Elle marqua une pause et reporta son regard sur Clarke.

\- J’ai du mal à faire facilement confiance aux gens, termina-t-elle.

Clarke eut l’impression qu’il y avait plus que ça mais accepta tout de même l’explication et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Je peux le comprendre, assura-t-elle. Je suis arrivée et, sans te demander ton avis, je me suis incrustée dans ta vie et me suis complètement accaparée tes amies, il y a de quoi un peu me détester…

Lexa laissa échapper un rire sonore et le son prit Clarke complètement au dépourvu. Elle sentit son cœur faire un violent soubresaut dans sa poitrine et se demanda vaguement comment un simple rire pouvait causer une telle réaction. C’était surement parce qu’il s’agissait de la première fois que Lexa, la stoïque et froide Lexa, rigolait grâce à elle. Et elle ne put s’empêcher de se sentir légèrement fière.

\- Effectivement, c’est dingue la manière dont tu as réussi à te faire très vite accepter, lui dit Lexa avec un sourire. Bon d’accord tu connaissais déjà Raven. Mais connaissant Octavia, ça aurait dû prendre au moins quelques mois de plus!

\- Que veux-tu, j’ai un charme fou, répondit Clarke avec un soupir faussement dramatique. Il faut croire que tu es la seule personne à en être immunisée…

 _Si tu savais_ , pensa Lexa. Mais elle garda son sourire et acquiesça avant de répondre:

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir à t’en remettre…

Ce qui lui valut un rire et une bourrade joueuse de l’épaule de Clarke qui amena une multitude de papillons à se déployer dans son ventre.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu’aucune des deux ne dise quoi que ce soit, regardant silencieusement le soleil qui avait presque complètement disparu. Mais contrairement au début de leur conversation, ce silence n’eut rien d’inconfortable. Au contraire, il leur permit de savourer pleinement la présence plaisante et inattendue l’une de l’autre.

\- Et toi alors, déclara finalement Clarke en se tournant de nouveau vers Lexa. Tu as des passions comme le dessin dans la vie? Hormis te tuer en courant…

Sa dernière phrase amena un froncement de sourcils confus chez Lexa. Clarke rigola avant de lui indiquer d’un signe de tête la tenue qu’elle portait. Lexa baissa les yeux vers son débardeur et son short de course et perdit son sourire lorsqu’elle se souvint du footing qu’elle venait de faire et donc de la raison pour laquelle elle l’avait fait.

\- Oui – hum – j’aime bien courir, répondit-elle. Je trouve que c’est un bon moyen pour se changer les idées…

Clarke remarqua son visage s’assombrir considérablement et ressentit une envie surpuissante de lui demander ce qui la tracassait. Mais elle savait qu’elles ne se connaissaient pas assez pour que Lexa se confie à elle et elle ne voulait pas risquer de la voir ériger de nouveau les barrières qu’elle avait enfin commencé à abaisser en sa présence. Donc elle se retint de le faire et déclara à la place:

\- Je connais des moyens beaucoup plus intéressants de se changer les idées…

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle prononça les mots qu’elle réalisa qu’ils pouvaient être plein de sous-entendus, ce qui l’amena à se maudire de tous les noms. Chose qui était loin d’être nécessaire car elle se retrouva à entendre de nouveau le rire mélodieux de Lexa.

\- J’en déduis que tu n’es pas une grande fan d’activité physique, déclara cette dernière, amusée.

Clarke se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas répondre « tout dépend lesquelles.. » d’un ton empli de flirt et, se demandant si elle n’avait pas perdu la tête, elle répondit à la place:

\- J’en ai une aversion particulière… Je suis du genre à me demander pourquoi j’irais perdre mon temps à courir alors que je peux le passer à rester allonger sans rien faire…

Lexa rigola de nouveau et Clarke se dit qu’elle adorait définitivement ce son. Elle décida même qu’à partir de cet instant précis, elle se donnait la mission de faire rire le plus possible Lexa Woods.

Tout en soupirant de contentement, Lexa laissa aller sa tête contre la paroi de la cabane et reporta de nouveau son attention sur le coucher de soleil. C’était beaucoup plus sûr que de continuer à regarder Clarke. Elle réalisa à ce moment-là que le soleil avait presque disparu, ce qui l’amena à lever son poignet pour regarder l’heure qui s’affichait à sa montre. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, démoralisée cette fois-ci, lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’il était bientôt l’heure du diner et que ses parents risquaient d’être agacés si elle était en retard.

Avant que Clarke n’évoque son footing, elle n’avait pas pensé une seule fois à eux ou à leur conversation depuis qu’elle avait retrouvé l’autre fille. Elle avait l’impression qu’elles s’étaient enfermées dans une espèce de bulle autour de cette cabane de maitre-nageur où elles étaient assises et que le monde extérieur avait été réduit au silence pendant toute leur conversation. Et Lexa trouvait ça juste incroyable. Cette manière dont Clarke, cette fille qu’elle connaissait à peine, avait réussi à lui faire occulter le reste du monde pendant ces quelques minutes. Et, même si elle n’avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle, elle réalisa qu’elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère.

Et là aussi, c’était grâce à cette fille…

\- Je ferais mieux d’y aller, déclara-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Clarke.

\- Oh… répondit cette dernière.

Et Lexa aurait jurer voir son visage se décomposer de déception pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu’elle n’esquisse un grand sourire et acquiesce doucement.

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer aussi…

Lexa lui répondit par un sourire et un acquiescement avant de se redresser sur ses jambes. Elle attendit que Clarke en fasse de même puis s’avança en sa compagnie silencieusement en direction de leurs maisons.

Arrivées à l’endroit de la plage où leur chemin était amené à se séparer, Clarke leva les yeux vers Lexa et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Bonne soirée, lui souhaita-t-elle.

Lexa lui répondit identiquement et, après un dernier sourire, Clarke se détourna d’elle et commença à s’avancer en direction de chez elle. Lexa hésita un long instant avant de lancer un « Clarke! » qui amena la nommée à s’immobiliser. Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner fortement lorsqu’elle la vit se tourner de nouveau vers elle et lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

\- Je – je suis désolée d’avoir été désagréable avec toi, s’excusa-t-elle. Je te promets que je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus…

Clarke esquissa un grand sourire éblouissant qui eut le don de couper le souffle de Lexa et, tout en continuant de s’éloigner à reculons, elle répondit:

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce qui est en train de se passer, là maintenant, est le début d’une très belle amitié…

Lexa ne trouva rien à répondre et se retrouva à lui adresser un grand sourire idiot. Elles continuèrent de se fixer pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires puis, après un dernier signe de tête, Clarke lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos et s’en alla en direction de sa maison.

Et Lexa, elle, ne bougea pas et la regarda s’éloigner, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

Peut-être qu’elle s’était trompée en attachant autant d’importance à l’attraction qu’elle ressentait pour Clarke. Peut-être que ce dont elle avait réellement besoin, c’était son amitié. Peut-être qu’elle avait beaucoup plus à y gagner.

Ce dont elle était sûre en tout cas, au vu de ce qui venait de se passer, de ce moment qu’elles venaient de partager, c’était que quoi qu’il arrive, Clarke Griffin était destinée à faire partie de sa vie…


	2. OS 2: La Saint-Valentin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde! Et Joyeuse Saint-Valentin!
> 
> Voici un petit OS dont j'ai eu l'idée cette semaine! Un OS de St Valentin bien cliché qui vous permettra d'avoir un peu de fluff qui - je l'admet - manque cruellement à la fic principale en ce moment ^^
> 
> Donc voilà un petit cadeau de moi pour vous ;)
> 
> Ah et petite précision qui n'est peut-être pas utile ^^: l'OS se passe dans l'after-NTYK (je ne dirais pas si c'est jours, semaines, mois ou années après, parce que bon je vais pas non plus trop vous spoiler la suite hein) donc, pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient de voir la fic mal se terminer, j'espère que ça vous rassurera un petit peu!
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous!

Lexa ne se souvenait plus du jour où leurs traditionnels brunchs du dimanche avaient commencés. Mais elle les adorait.

Elle adorait le fait que, quoi qu’il se passe, qu’importe les péripéties de leurs vies, une fois dans la semaine, Octavia, Raven, Clarke et elle mettaient un point d’honneur à se retrouver toutes les quatre, comme au bon vieux temps.

C’étaient leurs moments à elles. Ceux où elles oubliaient leurs quotidiens chaotiques, qui les empêchaient des fois de se voir et de se parler pendant plusieurs jours, pour se retrouver.

Quelques fois, Anya et Lincoln se greffaient à leur petit groupe. Quelques fois, Clarke ou Lexa étaient absentes à cause d’une garde ou d’un voyage d’affaires. Mais elles faisaient toujours tout pour être là et mettre en pause, l’espace de quelques heures, le monde qui les entourait pour se replonger dans leur bulle à quatre. Cette bulle qui n’avait cessé d’évoluer durant toutes ces années mais qui restait malgré tout la même.

Cette bulle que Lexa avait toujours chérie et adorée.

Comme à cet instant, alors qu’elles étaient toutes les quatre assises autour d’une table du petit restaurant qu’Octavia avait voulu à tout prix essayer depuis des semaines.

\- Lincoln et Anya n’ont pas pu venir? questionna Clarke à l’adresse de ses deux meilleures amies.

\- Anya est malade, répondit Raven. Elle a préféré rester au lit.

\- Tout va bien? s’enquit Lexa, légèrement inquiète.

Sa cousine ne lui avait pas dit qu’elle était souffrante. Mais elle se retrouva rapidement rassurée lorsqu’elle vit Raven lever les yeux au ciel avant de répondre:

\- Tout dépend à qui tu le demandes. Si c’est au médecin alors oui, elle a seulement un petit rhume. Mais si tu demandes à ta cousine _Madame-Drama-Queen_ , alors elle est sur son lit de mort.

Octavia et Clarke rigolèrent tandis que Lexa secouait la tête d’un air amusé.

\- Il faut croire que ça tient de famille, déclara Octavia. Lincoln est horrible quand il est malade.

\- Lexa aussi, renchérit Clarke. Une véritable horreur.

\- Hé ce n’est pas vrai! s’indigna Lexa en se tournant vers sa petite-amie à qui elle adressa un regard trahi.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s’est passé la dernière fois que tu es tombée malade?

Lexa bougonna mais resta silencieuse, parce qu’elle ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails de son dernier état grippal mais elle se rappelait parfaitement de ses multiples « Je meurs Clarke. Je suis en train de mourir… » pendant que la nommée s’occupait d’elle.

Clarke lui adressa un petit sourire victorieux et posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres qui lui fit perdre immédiatement sa moue boudeuse avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ses meilleures amies qui suivaient l’échange comme à leur habitude: avec un mélange d’amusement et de dégoût.

\- Et Lincoln du coup? questionna Clarke en ignorant leurs regards.

\- Il peaufine les derniers détails de notre petite escapade de Saint-Valentin en amoureux, répondit Octavia avec un grand sourire excité.

Clarke esquissa un sourire identique au sien tandis que Raven et Lexa levaient les yeux au ciel.

La Saint-Valentin. La fête des amoureux. Ou comme Lexa aimait le dire depuis des années : la fête des idiots qui ont trouvé une parfaite excuse pour ne pas faire d’efforts le reste de l’année.

\- La fleur bleue de Lincoln me donne la nausée alors qu’il n’est même pas là pour que je la sente ! se moqua Lexa. C’est dire à quel point il l’est!

\- Hé! s’exclama Octavia, indignée. On n’a pas eu un seul moment rien que tous les deux depuis une éternité, c’est normal qu’il soit investi!

\- Et puis, comme si tu étais mieux avec Clarke, rétorqua Raven.

Lexa se tourna vers sa petite-amie à qui elle adressa un grand sourire tout en répondant:

\- Je peux t’assurer que lorsque je la regarde, j’ai tout sauf la nausée…

Clarke secoua la tête d’un geste à la fois amusée et exaspérée, comme à chaque fois que Lexa lui sortait une de ses phrases de séduction toutes faites, avant de poser un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Okay, là c’est moi qui ai envie de vomir, déclara Raven.

Ce qui fit rire les trois autres.

Malgré son manque d’envie, Lexa s’obligea à s’éloigner de sa petite-amie pour reporter son attention sur les deux autres. Elle n’avait aucune envie de les entendre se plaindre une nouvelle fois de leur « affection dégoutante ».

\- Bon et sinon, vous avez prévu quoi vous pour la Saint-Valentin? demanda Octavia en regardant Raven puis le couple face à elle.

Raven haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de répondre:

\- Avec ma petite-amie la mourante, ce sera surement une petite soirée chill à la maison.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Clarke et Lexa.

\- Et vous deux les tourterelles ?

Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Avec leurs emplois du temps très chargés à toutes les deux, Lexa et elle n’avaient fait encore aucun plan.

Mais Clarke _voulait_ des plans. C’était la première vraie Saint-Valentin que Lexa et elle passaient ensemble.

C’était la première vraie Saint-Valentin qu’elle allait passer avec quelqu’un dont elle était éperdument amoureuse et elle voulait marquer le coup. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Lexa la devança et déclara:

\- Rien du tout. Clarke travaille ce jour-là et moi aussi.

Raven acquiesça et Octavia leur adressa une petite moue compatissante.

\- Et puis vous savez que j’ai toujours trouvé cette fête nulle, continua Lexa. Je n’ai pas besoin d’attendre un jour spécifique dans l’année pour montrer mon amour. N’est-ce pas _mon_ amour? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Clarke à qui elle adressa un grand sourire.

Cette dernière lui répondit par un étirement de lèvres crispé.

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

Clarke s’avança dans les couloirs, épuisée. Épuisée et grognon.

Plus la journée avançait, plus elle avait l’impression que son humeur empirait. Après une opération pleine de complications, elle avait dû se taper toutes les visites post-opératoires du Dr Lewis, devant supporter ses remarques horripilantes et incessantes. Et ce n’était même pas ce qui l’agaçait le plus dans cette journée.

Non, ce qui l’agaçait le plus c’était tous ces ballons et ces chocolats et ces fleurs qu’elle voyait partout où elle posait son regard. Heureusement, sa journée de travail était presque terminée.

Elle arriva devant le bureau des infirmières de l’étage et vit Kathleen, l’habituelle infirmière stoïque à qui elle n’avait encore jamais réussi à arracher le moindre sourire, glousser devant un bouquet de fleur.

Glousser!

\- Bonjour Kathleen, salua-t-elle morosement.

\- Oh bonjour Dr Griffin! répondit Kathleen d’une voix enjouée. Et joyeuse Saint-Valentin!

Clarke ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais Kathleen ne sembla pas le moins du monde s’en offusquer, trop occupée à contempler le bouquet de fleurs devant elle.

\- C’est mon petit-ami qui me les a envoyé, expliqua-t-elle à l’adresse de Clarke comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire. Il est vraiment parfait! Je ne pouvais pas me libérer pour aujourd’hui alors il m’a envoyé ce bouquet pour me dire qu’il pensait quand même à moi!

Clarke lui adressa un sourire faux avant de lui répondre d’une voix loin d’être enthousiaste:

\- C’est génial.

Puis elle lui tendit les dossiers qu’elle tenait dans la main et attendit qu’elle les prenne avant d’ajouter:

\- La sonde de M. Stewart doit être changée toutes les deux heures et Mme Rose doit attendre d’être allé à la selle avant d’être libérée.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse et s’en alla sous le regard scandalisé de Kathleen.

Elle s’excuserait demain. Mais là nope. Aucune envie.

Elle en avait plus qu’assez de voir tout le monde s’extasier et agir comme des adolescents de quinze ans pour une fête complètement stupide.

Bon okay c’était hypocrite, elle ne trouvait pas cette fête stupide. Elle adorait la Saint-Valentin. Du moins jusqu’à maintenant. Maintenant elle n’était plus du tout sûre d’aimer cette fête. Parce que sa petite-amie, _elle_ , la trouvait stupide. Tellement qu’elle n’avait eu aucune attention pour elle.

Aucune.

Même pas un petit mot doux.

Et pourtant la journée avait bien commencé. Clarke s’était réveillée dans les bras de Lexa et avait décidé de lui préparer un petit déjeuner de Saint-Valentin. Elle savait que Lexa n’accordait aucune importance à cette célébration donc elle n’avait rien prévu d’extravagant. Mais Clarke voulait tout de même marquer le coup.

Alors oui, elle s’était lancée dans un petit déjeuner plein de petites attentions qu’elle voulait lui apporter au lit. Parce qu’elle était amoureuse et qu’elle voulait célébrer ça avec la personne _dont_ elle était amoureuse.

Mais Lexa était descendue au moment où elle terminait tout juste de tout préparer, déjà habillée et prête à aller au travail. Elle lui avait adressé un grand sourire en voyant ce qu’elle avait préparé, l’avait remercié avec une multitude de bisous qui l’avait amené à rigoler avant de s’excuser en lui disant qu’elle devait se dépêcher d’aller au travail. Puis, après un dernier baiser, elle s’était volatilisée avant que Clarke ne réalise pleinement ce qui se passait.

Elle n’était même pas sûre que Lexa avait compris que c’était pour la Saint-Valentin. Elles avaient ce genre d’attentions l’une pour l’autre tellement souvent qu’elle n’avait même pas dû réaliser que ce petit-déjeuner était spécial.

Mais pour Clarke il _avait_ été spécial! Et Lexa n’y avait prêté aucune attention!

Et depuis, rien.

Même pas un petit message.

Et à chaque livreur qu’elle voyait arriver, Clarke sentait un espoir stupide naître en elle qui s’effondrait complètement quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu’elle réalisait qu’il n’était pas là pour elle.

Clarke continua donc de s’avancer dans les couloirs avec son humeur toujours aussi morose jusqu’à arriver devant le vestiaire des résidents. Elle pénétra à l’intérieur et s’avança directement vers son casier qu’elle ouvrit sans ménagement. Elle en retira ses habits qu’elle posa sur le banc à côté d’elle puis enleva sa blouse et son haut qu’elle jeta en boule à l’intérieur. Elle attrapa son pull et commença à s’en vêtir lorsqu’elle entendit son téléphone vibrer dans son casier. Elle s’empressa de finir de glisser ses mains dans ses manches pour le prendre et se retrouva à esquisser un sourire idiot lorsqu’elle vit qui l’appelait.

Bon d’accord, elle était un tantinet énervée et frustrée par sa petite-amie mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’elle n’était pas complètement dingue d’elle.

\- Hey toi… salua-t-elle doucement en décrochant.

\- _Hey_ , répondit Lexa.

Clarke pouvait entendre son sourire et, juste comme ça, elle oublia son agacement. Ce qui fut de très courte durée car, après quelques paroles échangés, Lexa lui dit:

\- _Je suis désolée, mon amour, je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je risquais de rentrer tard ce soir._

\- Quoi? ne put s’empêcher de dire Clarke d’une voix légèrement sèche.

\- _J’ai une réunion de dernière minute avec Paris,_ expliqua Lexa _. Et tu sais comment ils sont…_

\- Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain? demanda Clarke.

Parce que, même si elles ne faisaient rien en particulier, elle voulait tout de même passer la soirée de Saint-Valentin avec sa petite-amie.

\- _Non c’est vraiment important_ , répondit Lexa. _Je suis désolée Clarke..._

Et le ton de sa voix montrait qu’elle l’était vraiment. Mais Clarke ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir déçue.

\- Pas de soucis, finit-elle par dire.

\- _Je fais mon possible pour rentrer au plus tôt_ , promit Lexa.

\- Okay.

\- _À tout à l’heure mon cœur. Je t’aime!_

Clarke hésita à lui répondre, par simple et pure mesquinerie. Et elle savait que c’était puéril. Mais elle était agacée et Lexa ne semblait même pas s’en rendre compte!

Elle finit tout de même par soupirer d’un air abdiquant et souffla un « Je t’aime aussi » avant de raccrocher.

Et alors qu’elle poussait un nouveau soupir à s’en décaper les poumons, Murphy fit son apparition dans les vestiaires. 

\- Wow tu respires la joie de vivre, Griffin! lança-t-il avec son sarcasme habituel.

\- La ferme, John, répondit Clarke tandis qu’il s’avançait jusqu’à son propre casier.

Elle l’entendit rigoler et décida de l’ignorer mais Murphy ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser tranquille. Il abandonna ce qu’il faisait et s’appuya nonchalamment sur son casier en se tournant vers elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive? lui demanda-t-il. Ta copine ne t’a offert que dix bouquets de fleurs au lieu de vingt?

Tiraillée entre son envie de continuer à l’ignorer et celle de se plaindre, Clarke pencha rapidement pour la deuxième option. Elle avait besoin d’évacuer sa frustration. Alors elle se laissa tomber sur le banc derrière elle et se lança.

\- Je n’ai même pas eu le droit à une seule fleur! s’indigna-t-elle. Lexa n’en a complètement rien à faire de la Saint-Valentin, je crois même qu’elle a oublié que c’était aujourd’hui! Donc je n’ai même pas eu le droit à une toute petite attention!

\- Et du coup, tu es énervée?

\- Un peu… admit Clarke en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

Elle savait qu’elle avait l’air d’un enfant qui faisait un caprice, mais elle s’en fichait. Elle avait attendu ce jour avec impatience! Elle aussi voulait faire partie du club des amoureuses glousseuses! Mais Lexa n’en avait rien à faire!

Murphy laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se redresser et de s’avancer vers elle.

\- Okay, je vais jouer les Cristina Yang pour toi pendant quelques minutes, lui dit-il. Mais si tu répètes ce que je m’apprête à te dire à qui que ce soit, je ferais en sorte que tu disparaisses dans des circonstances mystérieuses et qu’on ne retrouve jamais ton corps.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire mais elle le perdit rapidement lorsqu’elle vit la mine sérieuse qu’il arborait.

\- Oookay… répondit-elle lentement.

\- Bien, déclara Murphy.

Il enjamba le banc pour s’asseoir de sorte à lui faire complètement face et esquissa un petit sourire que, si elle ne le connaissait pas un tant soit peu, Clarke aurait pu qualifier de _soft_. 

\- Tu as une petite-amie avec qui c’est tous les jours la Saint-Valentin, Griffin, énonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Des fois, je la croise dans les couloirs et elle me dit qu’elle est de passage juste pour t’apporter ton déjeuner ou ton café ou qu’elle passait devant la boulangerie française que tu adores et qu’elle se disait qu’elle t’apporterait une de tes viennoiseries préférées. Et dès qu’elle en a la possibilité, elle vient toujours te récupérer à la fin de tes gardes parce qu’elle sait que tu es fatiguée et qu’elle veut t’épargner d’avoir à conduire.

Clarke esquissa un petit sourire en pensant à toutes ces petites choses que Lexa faisait pour elle au quotidien.

\- Elle te regarde comme si tu étais son monde, son univers et toutes les galaxies qui le composent à la fois, poursuivit Murphy. Et sais-tu combien c’est rare de réussir à faire marcher une relation pendant son internat? C’est tellement rare et tellement difficile que la majorité d’entre nous, on a abandonné l’idée. Et pourtant vous, vous y arrivez parfaitement. Vous y arrivez même extraordinairement. Donc peut-être que ta copine ne t’a pas offert de fleurs ou de chocolats aujourd’hui mais elle t’offre le plus important au quotidien Griffin.

Il se redressa du banc et retourna à son casier tout en ajoutant par-dessus son épaule:

\- Tu as une relation qui rend tout le monde jaloux. Alors arrête de te montrer ingrate, rentre chez toi et va en profiter!

Clarke laissa échapper un nouveau rire en sentant une légère honte la gagner.

Murphy avait raison, elle était ingrate. Lexa était plus que parfaite avec elle. Et ce, tous les jours. Elle était attentionnée, présente et la faisait se sentir aimée à chaque instant de la journée. Avec elle, elle n’avait pas besoin de la Saint-Valentin pour se sentir spéciale. Chaque jour était spécial.

\- Tu sais que tu es génial? déclara-t-elle à l’adresse de son collègue.

Collègue qu’elle considérait maintenant et ce depuis très longtemps comme un ami.

Murphy haussa les épaules avant de lui adresser un petit sourire narquois.

\- J’ai mes moments, lui répondit-il.

Clarke laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Merci Murphy.

Elle s’empressa de finir de s’habiller et, tout en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, elle s’avança vers la porte.

\- Hé Griffin? l’interpella Murphy avant qu’elle ne quitte la pièce.

\- Oui je sais, pas un mot à qui que ce soit, lui dit Clarke qui comprit ce qu’il voulait sans qu’il n’ait à le dire. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que quelqu’un sache que tu as un cœur!

Elle lui tira la langue d’un geste taquin et s’en alla en se jurant de lui rendre la pareille dès qu’elle en aurait la possibilité. Peut-être en le branchant avec Emori, la jeune femme qui travaillait à la cafétéria et qu’il ne cessait de reluquer en se croyant discret.

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

Elle arriva au loft une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, de meilleure humeur que lorsqu’elle l’avait quitté le matin même. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure tout en baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire et se demanda ce qu’elle pourrait bien faire en attendant que Lexa rentre à la maison. Elle lui avait dit qu’elle arriverait tard mais peut-être pas si tard que ça? Peut-être qu’elles auraient un peu de temps à passer ensemble avant d’aller au lit?

Peut-être que finalement, la lingerie qu’elle avait acheté exprès pour l’occasion lui serait utile?

Cette dernière pensée l’amena à esquisser un sourire tandis qu’elle ouvrait distraitement la porte. Elle fit un pas à l’intérieur et réalisa rapidement que, au lieu de sentir sous ses pieds le parquet familier de son entrée, elle marchait sur quelque chose qui n’était pas là habituellement.

\- Qu’est-ce que…

Elle leva un peu plus les yeux et se retrouva complètement bouche-bée devant la vision qui s’offrait à elle.

L’appartement était entièrement éclairé par une multitude de bougies disposées un peu partout et qui donnait à l’endroit une atmosphère tamisée et romantique. Atmosphère qui était accentuée par la musique – _sa_ musique – qui résonnait doucement en fond sonore.

Il y avait des ballons et des fleurs et des confettis et pleins d’autres décorations à chaque coin, chaque recoin où son regard se posait et la sensation étrange sous ses pieds était due à ce qui lui semblait être des centaines de pétales de roses qui formaient un chemin jusqu’au living-room.

C’était magnifique. Et extraordinaire.

Et complètement inattendu.

\- Tu pensais réellement que je n’allais rien préparer? murmura une voix à son oreille.

Elle sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner pour voir Lexa se mordre la lèvre dans un petit sourire malicieux.

Et elle aussi était magnifique. Juste magnifique. Elle avait sorti le grand jeu, tant au niveau de sa tenue que de sa coiffure et de son maquillage, et Clarke était persuadée qu’elle ne réussirait pas à détacher son regard d’elle une seule fraction de seconde.

Même pas pour cligner des yeux.

\- Tu es… majestueuse, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le sourire de Lexa s’agrandit et Clarke aurait juré que son cœur allait s’arrêter d’une seconde à l’autre.

Comment, après tous ces mois, après toutes ces années à la connaître, cette femme réussissait encore à avoir un tel effet sur elle?

Clarke n’en avait aucune idée et elle n’en avait rien à faire. Elle savait que c’était définitif, que cette ascendance que Lexa avait sur elle existerait jusqu’à la fin de sa vie et même au-delà.

Et elle adorait cette idée.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon amour, lui souhaita Lexa en lui tendant une jolie rose que Clarke avait omis de remarquer jusqu’à maintenant.

En même temps, au vu de la déesse qu’elle avait face à elle, il n’y avait rien de surprenant là-dedans…

Elle attrapa délicatement la fleur tendue – une rose rouge, comme celle que Lexa lui avait offert des mois et des mois auparavant ce fameux jour à l’aéroport – et la porta à son nez pour la humer. Elle empoigna ensuite le col du haut que portait Lexa et l’attira contre elle dans un baiser passionné.

Lexa laissa échapper un petit gémissement de surprise avant de répondre avec la même ferveur à son baiser.

\- Tu m’as fait marcher, souffla Clarke contre ses lèvres.

Elle les sentit s’étirer dans un sourire.

\- Yep, répondit Lexa. Je dirais même que je t’ai fait courir. Et c’était trop drôle.

Elle s’éloigna légèrement pour pouvoir regarder un peu mieux Clarke et ajouta:

\- Il fallait voir la tête que tu tirais quand j’ai dit aux filles qu’on n’allait rien faire. Ou ce matin quand je suis partie…

Elle continua de lui adresser un petit sourire mutin qui amena Clarke à secouer la tête d’un geste exaspéré et attendri à la fois.

\- Je te déteste, déclara-t-elle.

Ce qui n’eut pour effet que d’accentuer l’amusement de Lexa.

\- Allez viens, lui dit cette dernière en lui attrapant les deux mains.

Elle la guida le long du chemin de pétales de roses et Clarke regarda autour d’elle, émerveillée. Elle la suivit jusqu’à leur living-room où une jolie table était dressée et se retrouva à esquisser un petit sourire attendri lorsqu’elle vit, entre les couverts, des pétales de roses former les mots « Sois ma Valentine? ».

\- J’ai préparé ton diner préféré, déclara Lexa avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix, et avant que tu ne poses la question, oui _j’ai_ cuisiné.

Clarke haussa des sourcils, surprise, et Lexa ne put s’empêcher de rire. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu’elle n’était pas des plus douées pour la cuisine. Mais elle avait voulu essayer.

Pour Clarke.

\- Je voulais cuisiner pour toi, lui dit-elle. Je voulais que ton diner soit préparé avec amour et attention. J’ai donc soudoyé la cheffe du Grounders pour qu’elle me donne la recette de ses fameuses lasagnes et j’ai essayé de les faire... Ceci dit, je ne te garantis pas le résultat donc si jamais tu n’aimes pas, on commandera.

\- Je suis sûre qu’elles sont parfaites, répondit Clarke en sentant ses yeux la piquer de plus en plus.

\- Oui ‘fin attends de les gouter avant de dire ça, rétorqua Lexa avec un sourire.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Lexa que même si elle les avait brûlées ou qu’elle avait confondu le sel et le sucre – oui ça lui était déjà arrivé – elle les adorerait.

\- Et ensuite, poursuivit Lexa, un bain relaxant et un massage attendent ma Reine à l’étage… Suivi, si elle le souhaite, d’un marathon de ses saisons préférées de Grey’s Anatomy... Qu’en dit-elle?

Clarke esquissa un nouveau sourire mais ne répondit pas. Elle lança un nouveau regard autour d’elle, la chaleur qui avait envahie la totalité de son corps se faisant de plus en plus intense.

Elle se sentait submergée d’une émotion inexplicable.

Lexa la regarda et perdit légèrement son sourire face à son silence, sa nervosité reprenant le pas sur son excitation.

\- Je voulais organiser quelque chose à l’extérieur, tenta-t-elle d’expliquer. Mais je savais que tu avais une longue opération aujourd’hui et que tu serais épuisée en rentrant alors je me suis dit qu’une petite soirée romantique à la maison pourrait te plaire…

Clarke reporta son regard sur Lexa et laissa échapper un profond soupir de contentement.

Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer, comment expliquer ce qu’elle ressentait à cet instant précis. C’était une sensation à la fois nouvelle et familière avec Lexa.

Elle se sentait aimée et chérie et spéciale.

Elle se sentait comprise.

Comprise par cette merveilleuse et extraordinaire - et qui lui semblait parfois beaucoup trop parfaite pour être réelle – femme.

\- Tu es juste… extraordinaire, lui dit-elle dans un tremblement de voix.

Elle esquissa ensuite un grand sourire éblouissant qui amena Lexa à sourire également sans même s’en rendre compte.

\- Et je suis follement amoureuse de toi.

Elle glissa ses mains le long de sa nuque pour se coller un peu plus à elle.

\- Et tu seras très très chanceuse tout à l’heure, ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire que Clarke ne put s’empêcher de venir étouffer avec ses lèvres. Elle l’embrassa de manière intense et douce, passionnelle et tendre, à la fois. Elle l’embrassa avec tout l’amour, toute l’affection, toute la révérence et le désir qu’elle éprouvait pour elle. Puis elle rompit leur baiser et lui donna une tape sur la poitrine.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à me faire croire que tu trouvais la Saint-Valentin stupide! lui dit-elle sur un faux ton de reproche.

\- _Je_ la trouve stupide, assura Lexa dans un nouveau rire en lui enlaçant la taille. Mais toi tu en es dingue. Et moi je suis dingue de toi donc…

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un haussement d’épaules avant d’esquisser un nouveau sourire. Clarke se retrouva à secouer la tête pour la énième fois de la soirée, comme si elle n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que la personne qui se trouvait face à elle existait réellement.

\- Tu es bête, souffla-t-elle d’une voix pleine d’adoration.

\- Et toi tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma question, rétorqua Lexa le sourire sur ses lèvres ne semblant plus vouloir la quitter.

Clarke fronça des sourcils d’un air confus.

\- Ta question?

Lexa acquiesça plusieurs fois avant de lui faire un signe de tête en direction de la table dressée. Le regard de Clarke suivit ses directives et elle ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gloussement qui aurait pu rendre Kathleen l’infirmière jalouse lorsqu’il se posa sur le « Sois ma Valentine? ».

\- Alors? s’enquit Lexa, amusée. Me feriez-vous l’honneur d’être ma Valentine, Clarke Griffin?

\- Alexandria Woods, soupira Clarke, tu es la plus grosse guimauve que j’ai pu rencontrer de toute ma vie.

Elle ne laissa pas à Lexa le loisir de répondre quoi que ce soit et l’embrassa une nouvelle fois fougueusement.


End file.
